Animal I've Become
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak lives an ordinary life…as a complete asshole. But the moment he returns home his life turns to hell, as his twisted father loves to makes it so. Just like every other night, Francis finds himself in his father’s bed, bleeding and worn out.


Psycho Chan's Note: Okay…again…I'm kinda sadistic…but…okay. There's really no way of justifying myself here. But I like this. In a lot of my…stories…Static or Virgil always discovers the truth and always helps out his bully…leave me alone. I watch too much sex crimes shows…and Static Shock…actually, its' all I watch. Bad combination. I also write and read Static comics…damn I'm sad…

Disclaimer: I still do not own Static Shock and am beginning to realize I never will…and I will probably cry myself to sleep later…I just finished typing up a different SongFic to be honest…and it's only two am…did that sound as pathetic to you as it did to me? And the song belongs to Three Days Grace…maybe I should listen to another CD…

Animal I've Become

Shuddering in pain, Francis lays on his back, completely still. If he were to move, he'd be cut, years of being sliced open has taught him to listen to the older man, who currently wields a butterfly knife and a corrupt grin. Jay was in a good mood today despite the blood all over his son's chest. Green eyes look into green eyes as father and son glare at each other in sheer hatred. Since Jane left, Jay has been taking out his irritation on Francis. Payback for driving his beauty away with trips to the hospital and constantly causing trouble. With a chuckle, the small blade taps the scarred skin of the body on the large bed.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Arching slightly at the pain of the small blade slicing his skin, Francis closes his eyes tightly, thinking of the most pleasant thing he could think up. Virgil Hawkins was the only thing that came to mind. The younger man often pissed off Francis, complaining about everything in his life. His sister and her boyfriend, his father and his outrageous punishments, and how he didn't finish his homework. It was that reason that Francis beat the kid. He had it easy. He had such a good life. The rebel teen shudders as the blood makes its way down his body. Over the years, he his body has learned to enjoy this. And this fact made Francis sick.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

With the knife making it's second venture down Francis's body, Jay watches his son shiver in pleasure. It was the best thing he laid his eyes on. The look on someone's face as they endure pain was addicting. Guilty of cutting his own wrists open, Jay is more than happy to have a sex doll every night so see that expression. Removing the knife, Jay leans over, his long red hair falling forward. The blonde streaks in his own hair seem to soak up the blood, staining the yellow color. "Wonder if I should tie you up tonight…"

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Not answering in words, Francis leans up, kissing his father, feeling sick that the man roughly returns it. He knows that if he is tied down, he'll have no control whatsoever. And he hated that more than succumbing to the older man, if you could call him that. More than happy with the response, Jay pulls away. "Guess you're eager too."

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Francis felt like he did back in the hospital, helpless and alone. He watches Jay quickly remove his work clothes, revealing his many scars as well. The rebel had wondered if Jay's father had done the same to himself. But he sure as hell isn't gonna ask. "Get into position bitch." Francis cringes at the sound of that, but listens. As much as he hated the man, he was his only family since Jane got custody of Tammy, Francis's younger sister by only two years. He waits regretfully on his hands and knees for Jay to continue.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Jay crawls up onto the bed, eyeing the scar on his son's back. Long ago, he had carved his name into that back. He goes over it so it will never go away, so the world will know who Francis belongs to, who's bitch the man belongs to. Feeling that good mood, Jay moves his hands down the other man's chest, soaking his hands with fresh blood. He loves it when the body in his mercy shudders. In pleasure even. Jay Stone then uses that blood as a lubricant.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

Effortlessly, Jay slams his entire length into his son's abused entrance. Sinking every inch into the loose heat of his son. Jay couldn't care less about tightness, it was the heat that he lusted for. And with his son's newfound powers, he was beyond addicted. Francis on the other hand, had begun to loath his powers. The man groans as the meat inside him pulls quickly, then pushes into him again. Jay wastes no time. HotStreak stayed on all fours like told, assuming the position of the bitch. He shudders as the numbness of pained pleasure fills him. But he ignores it in his own fantasy. One that he wants so bad.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I've become_

HotStreak wanted nothing more than to have a real relationship with a real person. He wanted Virgil Hawkins. But he would never think about asking him out. Even if he did have a chance, the last thing he wanted was to drag that innocent boy into his life. Taint that body with his own, the one his father had abused, used and on some occasions, even tossed in the trash. No, as cruel as HotStreak wanted people to believe, he would never bring anyone into this life. He would remain his father's pet. Even if Virgil were to find out, there is nothing he could do about it. Francis would never testify against his own father, he's terrified of the man. And he always will be.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become_

Brought out of his thoughts, HotStreak screams as fingers dig into the bleeding gashes on his torso. He hated how this felt good. He hated that he is weak. He hated everything about this. To make things worse, he looks just like his father. Right down to the natural blonde streaks that stain their red hair. When ever the man looks in a mirror, it's his father he sees. Not him. As the thrusting grows hard, HotStreak loses control of his powers, heating his body as his hair gives off a purple smoke. Then his father releases inside him. Shuddering in pleasure, Francis too releases, watching his seed splash into blood, swirling slightly. Finally, Jay was done. HotStreak collapses, a chuckle escaping his father's throat. "Good boy Francis…good boy."


End file.
